Don't date my girlfriend
by Dreamylandia
Summary: Megumi is going on a date with a candidate for an arramge marriage, and Yahiro finds himself reluctant to let her. He'll do anything to keep HIS Megumi by his side.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Special A fanfiction so I hope you guys enjoy it. Finally a fanfiction that is not based on Miraculous Ladybug LOL. Anyway, I want to mention some things. First this story and some of my future Special A stories will be based on the story Life by kaleidoscope memories. Second I never read the manga so this story, along with others based on Special A, will only be based on the Anime. If you have any suggestions for future stories don't hesitate to let me know.  
**

**Declaim- I don't own Special A.**

* * *

"What?!" Is she kidding? She can't- Wait, I sound like I'm jealous, and I am _not_ jealous.

Megumi showed me the page on her notebook again. 'I'm going on a date after school, so I can't come with you, I'm sorry.'

Like I said I'm not jealous just because my _girlfriend_ just told me she's going on a date that is obviously not with _me_ does not mean I'm _jealous_. "A date? Why are you going on a date? That is not with _me_. You know that's considered as cheating _right_?"

She lifted her notebook again. 'My parents want me to meet one of their friend's son. I didn't have much say in this matter...'

Ah, it's fine then...well it would've been fine either way. Who am I kidding no it _wouldn't_. It gets worrying how naive she is sometimes. Any boy could easily convince her to do bad things! Okay maybe I am a bit jealous. "If it's a simple meeting. Why are you calling it a date?"

Megumi quickly wrote something down before showing it to me. 'Because my mother specified 'date', meaning he's a prospect for a future arrange marriage, and since you don't want our relationship to be public yet outside from the Special A and Sakura, they still think I'm single, and that I should start looking.'

Ah, this isn't a surprise. She will be forced to wed some wealthy musical boy; I will not have the right to make that choice for myself, too. I hate those negative consequences that come solely because of the family we were born within. This is why I wanted our relationship to be a secret not because I thought that she wasn't good enough because I do think that she is, but my parents wouldn't think the same. Plus gossip and rumors would spread around about us, and I just wanted to have a normal, as best as possible, relationship with Megumi...I didn't think this could happen, but I should have known. "Ah, guess it is a date, then." My tone wasn't bright or emotionless like I sometimes have. No, it was darker like I could hurt someone which I might do if that boy even thinks to get near _my_ Megumi.

She looks at me nodding sadly as she shows me her notebook. 'I should go, then. I need to change from my school uniform to something more presentable.'

She turns away. She is going to dress prettily in order to interest the boy. After all, she needs all the help to look beautiful. _She doesn't stop lying to yourself, Yahiro_. However,... "Wait. Ermm." Am I blushing? Me? No, no, of course not. Why would I blush? It's only Megumi- Megumi, who's going on a date with somebody who isn't me. "Do you think- Don't get the wrong idea, okay, idiot? I'm doing this purely so you won't get in trouble because someone like you always act without thinking and get in trouble and- Whatever. My point is-" Can't believe I'm doing this. What the hell am I thinking? I'm thinking that I don't want Megumi to be with any boy except for me. Dang it all... "-Could you tell your parents that I want to be one of your marriage candidates?"

"WHAT!" Megumi shrieked.

"Don't speak." I said irritated. "I thought I was being clear I want you to tell your parents that I want to be a marriage candidate for you."

Megumi lifted her notebook. 'But...'

"But what?" I cross my arms. "Don't you want your beloved boyfriend to be a marriage candidate for you? I thought you loved me."

'Of course I love you! But you didn't want our relationship to be public, and now you want to be one of my marriage candidates?' Megumi looked at me with a confused look.

I smirk slightly at her confusion. "I still want our relationship to be a secret, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't want to be one of your marriage candidates. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

Megumi slowly nodded. 'Alright I'll let my parents know.'

She turns around about to walk away, but I grab her arm gently. "Wait. Where will this date take place?"

She lifts her notebook. 'At the cafe...why?'

"Just curious." I let go of her arm. "Have fun on your date." I turn the opposite direction than her and walked away. If that guy thought that I would make it easy on him, he was dead wrong.

...

I look up from my menu and looked at the booth where my girlfriend was talking with a blonde boy. Why did she have to wear that red dress of all things is she actually _trying_ to interest this guy? She never worn anything like that on _our_ dates. I know that I told her to wear casual on our dates so it wouldn't be seen as if we were on a date, but still she could've try a _little_.

"Sir what will you order?" The waitress asked breaking me from my trance.

"Huh oh I'll have whatever the first item is." I told her handing my menu over to her.

She nodded and walked away. I looked back at my target, and I couldn't believe my eyes. That guy had his hand over Megumi's, and she was letting him! I wanted to punch that blonde, but I couldn't since for the public eye, I was nothing to her. Plus he just has his hand over hers it's not like he was- HE'S FLIRTING WITH HER, AND SHE'S BLUSHING!? THAT'S IT!

I stand up in a fury storming pass the confused waitress with my food. I walked to their booth and slammed my hand on the table. "Sorry to interrupt." I said in a dark tone ready to hurt the guy in front of me.

They both look at me surprised, and Megumi seemed a bit scared at my sudden action. "Yahiro what are yo-"

"Don't speak idiot." I said harsher than I meant to.

"I'm sorry who are you?" The guy asked looking at me.

This guy must not be from here if he doesn't know who I am that, or he has been living under a rock his whole life. "I am Saiga Yahiro the heir to the Saiga financial group now let go of my girlfriend's hand." I said quiet enough so no one else in the Cafe would hear I gave him a death glare as I spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

"Girlfriend? I thought that Megumi was single that's what her perents told my perents anyway." The boy replied with confusion.

"Well her perents were wrong." I replied as I sat next to Megumi and cross my arms staring at the male in front of me.

I could feel Megumi write rapidly. 'Yahiro what are you doing I thought our relationship was a secret?'

"Yea to the public eye but not to boys that try to hit on you." I replied not leaving my sight from the male.

"This is a marriage meeting and how did you know what she said without looking at her pad?" The boy asked.

I smirk. "It's a talent of mine and I know what this is that's why I'm here to let you know that she's not interested so _back off_." I said hissing the last part.

"I think that it should be her who says if she is interested or not." He replied.

"You're right." I turn to look at Megumi. "Tell him you are not interested."

'Yahiro can we talk outside please.' Megumi hold a smile but I can tell that I was in trouble. Megumi might seem like a gentle and sweet girl but when she's upset or mad she can become dangerous.

"Sure." I said calmly before I stand up. I wait until she stands up too and walk with her outside.

Once outside Megumi glares at me. 'What was that all about?!'

"I don't know what you are talking about." I replied acting clueless to the situation

'Yes you do. Why did you just show up and join us? You know that it was a marriage candidate meeting nothing else.' Just a marriage meeting? Who is she trying to fool.

"Just a marriage meeting? Than explain to me why _he _was flirting with you and holding your hand? Oh and why were _you _letting him do that?" It was clear in my voice that I was irritated with the situation.

'Yamato had his hand over mine _professionally _and he was _not _flirting. How would you know anyway were you spying on us?' She looked at me mad and hurt. 'Don't you trust me?'

"I was not spying on you I just happened to walk by and saw you and how am I supposed to trust you when you blush at his flirting call him by his first name after just meeting him and wearing a dress like the one you are wearing." I cross my arms as I spoke.

'Again he was not flirting and you know I get flustered easily. I called him by his first name because this isn't the first time I met him I actually know him longer than I know you I was surprised to see it was him I was going to have this meeting with and I'm wearing this dress because my mom made me. You know Yahiro its funny that you act like this with a guy I was force to meet while I hold my tongue when your admires surround you almost 24/7. Do me a favor don't follow me back inside.' With that she basically storms back inside.

I look at the direction she went dumbfounded. She has never talked to me like that before. I sigh having no choice but to go home.

...

Three days it has been three days since that incident with that date, and I haven't heard from Megumi since then. I tried calling her at her house but there would be no answer and if there was an answer, it would be from Jun, and he would always say with an apologetic tone that she isn't there at the moment.

There's two possibilities she wasn't out and was just ignoring me, or she was out with that _guy_. I really hoped it was the first possibility and not the second one or worse both. Either way I'm not going to give up on talking to her. I hate to admit it, but she was right. I might have overreacted after all it was only a marriage meeting that her parents set up not her. She only went because she had no other choice...hopefully that was the case. Plus like Megumi said, she is the shy type anything can make her blush. I should know considering our first date. I won't forgive him for holding her hand though I don't care if it was 'professionally' or not, and if he tries anything else he will certainly die!...okay I'm losing focus.

Right now, I need to focus on getting Megumi to forgive me and save our relationship which I might have ruined by myself and make sure that guy...Yamato?... whatever his name is doesn't steal her from me! Yamamoto Megumi you won't get rid of me that easily.

After school, I stormed to the greenhouse with determination in my eyes after slamming the doors open I walked straight to the table where everyone was having tea. "Megumi we need to talk." I said with a serious yet soft tone.


End file.
